


Even Though He Loves Her

by Seblainer



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Rachel Green - Freeform, Ross Gellar, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross realizes that even though he loves Rachel, they can’t be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though He Loves Her

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

Fandom: Friends  
Title: Even Though He Loves Her  
Characters: Ross and Rachel  
Pairing: Ross/Rachel  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Ross realizes that even though he loves Rachel, they can’t be together.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

*Even Though He Loves Her* Friends Drabble

Even though he loves her, he realizes they can’t be together. No matter how many times they tried to make it work, they’re better off as friends.

Even though he loves her and they have a daughter together, too many things happened in the past that can’t be overcome.

Even though he loves her and wants to marry her, he knows she’s not the type to settle down.

Even though he knows this doesn’t mean it hurts any less.

Even though he loves her and would give his life for hers or their daughters', it doesn’t mean she feels the same.

The end.


End file.
